


Best Memories

by Pastellorama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Writing Prompt Wednesday, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastellorama/pseuds/Pastellorama
Summary: Hector, a terminally ill young man, reflects on the enjoyable experiences he's had over the course of his short life. Meanwhile, his partner, Albert, can only worry about the dangerous results of Hector's memories.For Writing Prompt Wednesday, a small short based on the question  "What Was the Best Time of Your Life?"





	Best Memories

**Author's Note:**

> These two characters were written for a friend who was desperate for some good angst/fluff without the smut. Thus, Hector, a young man lacking an immune system, and Albert (his lover, caretaker, and best friend) were born.
> 
> This was written on my phone so I apologize for any oddities in formatting or... really weird typos I may have missed.

"What was the best time of your life?"

Hector had been thinking about that question all week. The dying girl next to him had asked it shortly before she had gone. He drummed his fingers on his belly while he thought, so occupied with the question that he didn't even notice when Albert came in with flowers--like usual--dipped and dried in resin--like usual--to preserve them and prevent Hector from falling ill from some stray outside "flower germ"--like... well, like usual.

"Hey Hexagon, what did you do today?" Albert had stopped asking how Hector was a long time ago. He was always dying, and he always lied about it anyways.

"Hm?" Hector asked back, not hearing the question.

"Oh? Distracted today? What's on your mind?" Albert changed his question in seconds, knowing that whatever it was that was on his mind was what Hector had done today.

"What was the best time of my life?" 

Albert froze. He wasn't expecting that to be in Hector's unwaveringly positive and worry free mind. "Uh... I don't... know?"

Hector laughed at Ally for misunderstanding and thinking he was asking for Albert to tell him. "Of course you don't! I should... but I can't decide."

"That many happy memories?" Albert laughed weakly.

"Yeah! Like the time I rode a rollercoaster!"

Albert clamped his teeth together to hold back a response Oh you mean that time when your heart rate refused to slow down and we went to the hospital?

"Of course there was the time we went to the hot springs..."

And you got an ear infection from some bacteria in the water....

"Oh but what about--"

"Yeah, I liked that time too," Albert interrupted,  
without even hearing what it was. All of those events ended the same way--with Hector further injured or sick in a way that could've and would've been avoided if they hadn't done those things to begin with.

Or... maybe they'd happened because of Albert. Maybe he wasn't really doing his best to keep Hector safe?

"Pshh, I would hope you liked it. Otherwise I wouldn't feel like a very good boyfriend," Hector was saying, luring Albert away from the dangerous train of thought he'd nearly boarded.

Albert blushed a little as he figured out what Hector was recalling. "Yeah... that was a good time."

Hector sighed. "I can't pick just one. Every moment is the best, since I've got you."

Albert placed his hand on the side of Hector's hospital bed. Even though it would be the worst time for Albert, he hoped Hector's death would be just as perfect as the rest of their time together. For Hector.


End file.
